Confesiones de barra
by Friki
Summary: anegándose en el bullicio de la afable camaradería de las parejas de las mesas, perdió el tiempo en contemplar la sensiblera decoración de las paredes mientras por fin el cantinero se dignaba a compadecerse de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Infinitas gracias por leer…

OK; esta locura va dedicada enteramente a mi Chilenisima regalona favorita del mundo entero. ¿Por qué? ¡Por su CUMPLEAÑOS! Claro está… es el 29 de Julio, así que para ese día espero terminarla. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHILENISIMA! (si ya sé que falta, pero… "detalles detalles") de corazón ¡UN ABRAZO!; ¡SONRIE! Y se condenadamente ¡LIBRE!

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **I**

"" **Beckett""**

La mujer entro al bar, la iluminación que exhalaba el enorme candelabro que pendía del techo le imbuyo inmediatamente en la íntima atmosfera. Sin dudar, como si le hubieren señalado el lugar que debía ocupar, se dirigió directamente a la barra, el sitio para los solitarios. En particular ella se acomodó al fondo, dándole entender tácitamente al resto de los clientes que no estaba de humor para intromisiones. Ahí, anegándose en el bullicio de la afable camaradería de las parejas de las mesas, perdió el tiempo en contemplar la sensiblera decoración de las paredes mientras por fin el cantinero se dignaba a compadecerse de ella.

–Buenas noches– el hombretón de aspecto osco se apersonaba frente a la misteriosa mujer sentada en su barra. Paso el trapo por el borde de una copa simulando limpiar el cristal esperando la respuesta al saludo. – ¿Qué le sirvo? – bastaba con darle una ojeada para inquirir que estaba pasando por un mal momento.

–Lo que sea– pidió apartándose para dejar que el cantinero pusiera un portavasos. –Pero que sea fuerte– empero. Francamente poco le interesaba lo que tipo estaba por servirle, se hubiera tomado un frasquillo de cianuro si eso le daba el pretexto para no enfrentarse a su compañero. Se deleitó con la fluida consistencia del licor, tan sencillo le era dejar la botella para adquirir la forma del vaso. –Gracias– murmuro contrariada cuando se percató que el hombre ya le había dado la espalda.

Otro quizá hubiera pasado por alto el silencio en la chica, sin embargo los años de experiencia le indicaban el estado de abrumadora decadencia que pesaba sobre aquellos hombros. Algunos van adoloridos para alcoholizarse, sabe que en esos casos bastara con derramar un par de juramentos para que toda la agonía quede olvidada. La mujer, sin embargo, no deseaba beber hasta la inconciencia; desde que llego no se había terminado el trago, tocaba el vaso solo para jugar con los tonos que se oscurecían o se aclaraban. Bufo, el sitio comenzaba a vaciarse.

–Oye– le chasqueo a su asistente. Señalo al cliente adormilado. – Pídele un taxi al señor Davis– dijo dando gracias al cielo por ahorrarse la discusión para que el necio parroquiano le entregara las llaves.

La mujer sonrió victimizada por la graciosa mueca del cantinero. –¿puede servirme agua mineral?

–Claro– se acercó con la botella. –¿no le gusto su bebida? –cuestiono curioso.

–¡Ah!... digamos que me arrepentí antes de embriagarme

–bueno, ¿Cuál es la historia? – deslizo el agua mineral por la barra.

–historia… ¿Cuál historia? –bebió.

–su historia. No se preocupe los cantineros somos como sacerdotes, también escuchamos todo tipo de confesiones. –bromeo.

–no tengo una…

–se equivoca todo mundo tiene una; y es lunes, está casi vacío, aún faltan horas para que cerremos– se encogió de hombros. – no me importaría escuchar una buena historia….

Ella suspiro.

–…¿porque vino aquí? – le ayudo a comenzar, para algunos es más fácil narrar contestando preguntas.

–Larga historia– se mofo. –vine a esconderme de mi…

" _hace un par de días en la estación de policía…."_

–¿usted es policía– interrumpió.

–detective de homicidios en la doceava comisaria–rodo los ojos. – ¿puedo continuar?

–perdón…–se disculpó. –por favor siga…

–bien. Como le decía, hace un par de días…

" _Mi compañero, o como sería mejor llamarlo, "la imposición del alcalde" estaba actuando raro o más raro de lo común. Aunque para el este asunto de ser asesor sea un capricho y de que haya convertido a la comisaria en su sala de juegos, o que me da dolor de cabeza con apenas verlo; tengo que admitir que a veces, cuando no es un completo idiota, es de gran ayuda. En fin, siempre ha sido raro pero últimamente raya en la locura. Se comporta mucho más amable hasta se ofreció a ayudarme con el papeleo. Él detesta el papeleo._

 _Casi me hizo saltar de asombro cuando se inclinó a mi espalada para llamarme al oído –Detective– con ese característico tono suyo de conquista. Asecho el escritorio para sentarse a un costado mío. –ese parece ser mucho trabajo y…_ – _me miraba cálidamente casi, por un segundo más, consigue hipnotizarme._

 _Entorne los ojos para evidenciarle cuan molesta estaba por su falta de respeto a los limites –¿qué quieres? – le espete tan ajena como siempre. Lo último que deseo es hacerle sentir digno de mi confianza._

– _porque no se marcha temprano. Terminare el resto por usted. – sonrió y para variar tuve que simular que no perdía la fuerza en las rodillas._

– _nada, solo pensé que lo más justo era ayudarte. Digo, después de todo son nuestros casos– levanto las manos en señal de rendición. –no te bebiste el café que te traje._

– _en primer lugar, no son "nuestros" casos, son "mis" casos así que no tienes que ayudarme con "mi" papeleo; en segundo lugar, no tienes por qué traerme café y yo no tengo porque beberlo. Entendido._

– _Claro– me dijo y después desapareció tras las puertas del ascensor. Es pedazo de imbécil logra que me sienta mal. "_

–parece que es muy dura con el hombre, solo era un café.

–usted no lo conoce. Primero será el café, luego me comprara un vestido y me invitara a cenar. No se puede confiar en un tipo como ese.

–ya veo. – cavilo. –está intentando protegerse porque él le gusta y teme que solo este jugando con usted.

–¡no me gusta! – exclamo a la defensiva.

–Por supuesto– negó el cantinero. –¿ a quién le gustaría un tipo tan ruin? –cuestiono sardónico.

Obviamente cualquiera que escuchara como le trataba se pondría de parte del escritor. Habrá que darle más contexto al cantinero –ha tenido dos matrimonios y no voy a sumarme a la lista de sus conquistas para contribuir a su ego. –suficiente hace ya con tolerarlo todo el bendito día.

–vamos, nadie puede ser tan malo

Frunció los labios. –Supongo que es un buen padre; es francamente… excelente en su trabajo. A veces tiene esa mirada que me recuerda a un niño pequeño – se sintió sonrojar. Basta de halagos. No los merece después de lo que le hizo – pero fuera de eso no hay nada bueno en ese ególatra.

–Comprendo – carraspeo disimulando haberle prestado atención a sus rojizas mejillas. –pero aún sigue sin decirme que hace aquí

–para allá voy pero usted no deja de interrumpirme...

"" **Castle""**

El barman le saludo apenas cruzo la puerta del lugar; era casi como un tío, fue su madre quien le enseño a preparar tragos en primer lugar. Recorrió seguro el camino que sabía de memoria deteniéndose a firmar un par de autógrafos antes de sentarse en su banquillo. Había comenzado a participar como asesor de la policía solo en los casos que el juzgara interesantes y que sirvieran de algo para su inspiración o documentación; el problema es que ahora todos le parecían dignos de ser catalogados como misterios. Lentamente se fue acomodando sin querer a la rutina, a las bromas, al sentido del humor en la comisaria. Particularmente se acoplo a ella, tenían química. Podía sentirlo en los poros de la piel cuando la detective se le acercaba.

–Henry– saludo tan efusivo como siempre.

–oficial Rogers. –se burló. – ¿Largo día en la oficina? – le servía un trago de Whisky sin necesidad que lo pidiera.

–Esa mujer está matándome– bebió. –es tan… necia. Trato de portarme bien con ella como me aconsejaste. Le lleve un café y me ofrecí a ayudarle con el papeleo del caso pero me boto.

–ella te gusta…

–no, no es eso. Solo es… diferente– dijo después de encontrar la palabra adecuada. –es tan frustrante.

–bueno entonces solo renuncia y listo

–¡que! – exclamo. Ese es el peor sacrilegio que ha escuchado en todo el día y eso que ha pasado el día con la mujer más sacrílega del universo. –¡imposible! ¿y darle gusto?... ¡no!, no le daré la satisfacción de vencerme

–¿Qué planeas? – lo conocía tramaba algo.

–si no funciona tu idea de ser amigos, entonces seré su peor enemigo– chasqueo.


	2. Chapter 2

Infinitas gracias por leer… especialmente a…" **amorcito"; Guiguita; Mily; Ruth Mara** por sus cometarios

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CHILENISIMA REGALONA! Habrá que comer un chupe de locos para celebrar espectacularmente tu cumpleaños. Hace un año me dijiste en una review que sería tu cumpleaños y que si podía mandarte un saludo chico seria genial. Hace un año ya pero parece que ha sido ayer cuando comenzaste a ser "la chilenisima", siempre jugabas conmigo en los comentarios, todos los días sin falta y lo único que sabía de ti era que eras de Chile. Has sido más que una amiga una hermana mayor que soporta mis locuras, la que me enseñó a usar el "po" y ahora ya lo pongo en lo que escriba po´. Espero que hoy sonrías todo el día las 24 horas aunque estés dormida. Te mando un abrazo gigantenorme, una tarta merengue frambuesa de cinco pisos (eran nueve pero misteriosamente los otros 4 desaparecieron, ¡es un misterio!) ¡Te quiero horrores chilenisima!

P.d; ya se que es sacrilegio que hoy debería de haber terminado el fic de tu cumple po, pero perdí el día de ayer, en serio no se donde lo deje; juajuajuajuajua, en fin espero que me perdones el sacrilegio chilenisima y me otorgues una prorroga ...

Espero les guste…

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **II**

"" **Beckett""**

–bien, ¿en dónde me he quedado? – cavilo haciendo memoria. –¡ah! –chasqueo.

" _Ese día estaba a punto de llamarlo; claro que no era porque estuviera preocupada por el contrario si desaparecía de mi vida y me dejaba tranquila nunca terminaría de dar gracias al cielo. Sin embargo odio la idea de que para él sea un juego y no tome el trabajo con seriedad, no es más que un infantil inconsciente. En fin, suele llegar antes de las 10 de la mañana a la comisaria; 9:40 para ser exactos; pero ya eran casi las 10:30 y él seguía sin aparecer. Así que luego de comprobar su retraso tome el teléfono para espetarle un par de juramentos. El primer tono sonó junto con el timbre de las puertas del ascensor. ¡Ja! No fue necesario insistir. ¡El infierno que no fue necesario! ¡No que va!, el tipo llegaba dándole el brazo a una mujer. De lo increíble que me resulto su nivel de irreverencia se me cayó la mandíbula sin darme cuenta. Todo el camino al escritorio le coqueteo al oído a la tipa esa._

– _Detective– me sonrió sin tribulación alguna. ¿Qué se cree? –Tú estabas llamándome– afirmo sonriente. –lo siento tenía las manos ocupadas– se excusó y azote el auricular en el teléfono._

– _No digas tonterías– rodé los ojos. Apenas llego y me hizo perder los estribos completamente._

– _Rick– la tipa le paso la yema del índice por la línea de los botones en la camisa. –¿cuando comenzamos a trabajar? – pregunto al idiotizado escritor._

 _Casi salto de la silla y le prenso el cuello cuando la escuche, solo eso faltaba, que trajera a sus conquistas para impresionarlas. –Castle. Serias tan amable de explicar a qué se refiere esa mujer._

– _Bueno el nombre de esa mujer es Samantha, pero puedes llamarla Sam_ – _La defendió_ – _Y trabajara con nosotros_

– _Podemos hablar a solas– le sonreí fríamente a la tipa. – ¡ustedes también! – vocifere en dirección a mis verdaderos compañeros._

– _No hay razón para gritar– se froto las orejas._

– _no has tomado en cuenta al equipo. Si quieres ser parte de nosotros tienes que tomar en cuenta nuestra opinión Castle_ – _lo tenía, esperaba que se disculpara y se marchara o por lo menos hiciera que la fulana esa se fuera._

– _chicos, a ustedes les molesta_ – _se atrevió a preguntarle a mis compañeros. Él pobre estaba perdido, obviamente Espo y Ryan se pondrían de mi lado._

– _No, en realidad por mi está bien_ – _Esposito miraba a la intrusa._

– _Sí, algo de ayuda no vendría mal_ – _se encogió de hombros como si no tuviera el menor problema con la imposición del escritor._

 _Esos pedazos de… de solo mirar el semblante de satisfacción que tenía me daban ganas de voltearle la mandíbula de un puñetazo._ – _aun así, el capitán Montgomery no lo permitiría_ – _pelearía con todo para evitar que esa mujer se quedara._

– _¡ah!, si es por eso no hay problema ya arregle todo con el alcalde, Samantha tiene licencia de detective privado lo cual me facilito las cosas , hasta lleva un arma. ¡Cielos, deben verla disparar! – rio y jure que en cualquier momento le estamparía la cara en la pared. – por el papeleo ni se preocupen, llegamos hasta ahora precisamente porque Sam tuvo que firmar los permisos… burocracia– Negó._

 _La última esperanza que tenía era que "Sam" decidiera huir. Así que busque la sensatez femenina y fui a hablar con ella. –Sam, ¿verdad? – le dije y asintió en respuesta. –según me dice Castle, eres detective privado, ¿cierto? – volvió a asentir. –el trabajo en la policía, particularmente en homicidios, es extremadamente diferente a lo que te dedicas. Aun sueño con mi primer caso. Toda esa sangre y viseras…– "Sam" ni se inmuto, por un breve instante sentí algo de respeto hacia ella, seguro era una víctima de ese loco._

– _bueno, Ricky– y…perdió el respeto que se había ganado con solo esa sencilla frase. – necesita ayuda, todo sea por el arte, ¿no?_

 _Por fortuna pude hacer que la versión femenina de Sherlock Holmes desistiera de ir a la investigación, suficiente con tener que ser la niñera de Castle. Aun así el par era tan inseparable como insoportable. "Sam" no hacía más darle la razón al escritor en cualquier cosa que debatiera conmigo; se entrometía en las teorías frente a la pizarra con esa pose de bailarina de ballet. Iban almorzar juntos, llegaban juntos, salían juntos. Por lo se puede catalogar casi como un milagro, la detective privada se ofreció a traerle un café y entonces aproveche que se quedó solo._

– _dime la verdad… ¿Por qué esta ella aquí?_

– _Me ayuda a desarrollar el personaje del libro, necesito inspiración en este desierto de ideas, imagínate "Samantha una joven detective privada que harta de la corrupción del sistema se une a las filas de la policía de New York para poner orden y se enamora de un enigmático asesor" –suspiro. –¡será un best seller!_

 _Oírla explicación me golpeo el estómago. Creía que yo sería su…musa. O como quiera que le llame pero al parecer no soy tan buen personaje como esa "Sam". Así que le dije:_ – _entonces que haces aquí…_

– _la heroína de mi libro se infiltra en la policía pero además resulta que tú eres la villana perfecta."_

–"la villana perfecta" – se burló el cantinero.

–eso dijo. –gruño. – Sería la que se encarga de hacerle la vida difícil a la pobre "Sam". –pensé que si la detective privada era tan buena quizá debía acompañarnos a una autentica escena del crimen. Jure que después de ver como el color de sus mejillas cambiaba a verde no volvería a verla jamás en la vida, pero…

– Se quedó– completo el cantinero frotándose la barbilla. – bueno comprendo la molestia pero creo que se debe más a que usted está celosa. ¿La chica era guapa? –indago para argumentar su postura.

–¡claro que no!, digo, si la chica era algo bonita pero por enésima vez… ¡no estoy celosa!

–Si no son celos, no tengo otra explicación a su historia–desdeño.

–Aun no escucha el resto de la historia, – amonesto enfadada por el desdén del cantinero. –el motivo por el cual estoy tan molesta es porque ese imbécil me beso…

"" **Castle""**

Una mujer que llego para encontrarse con el escritor dejo la barra, en el camino hacia la salida del bar volteo una vez para despedirse con un sutil movimiento en la muñeca. Henry no se había perdido ni medio detalle del encuentro, se acercó para rellenar el vaso de Rick.

–Es una actriz, – dijo el escritor adelantándose a la pregunta que el cantinero ya tenía entre los labios. – está ayudándome en la comisaria, le invite un trago para convencerla de no renunciar.

–una actriz… ¿Por qué necesitas la ayuda de una actriz? – frunció el ceño desconcertado.

Castle emitió una risotada evocando la cara de la detective cuando lo vio aparecer con Sam. Bien valía la pena la jugosa comisión que le estaba dando a la actriz, todo fuera por hacer padecer a Beckett. –Me vio llegar del brazo de esa actriz.

–¿la detective?

–si ella. Me miraba con desprecio, como si hubiera llevado a una chica para mostrarle lo valiente que soy. ¡JA! Como si necesitara impresionar a las chicas, bastante tienen que procesar con verme. Y lo mejor cuando le dije que Sam me serviría de musa para mi libro y a ella le tocaría el papel de villana. –intentaba respirar pese al dolor que la risa le provoco en el estómago.

–Si, si.. Adonis– se burló Henry. – vas a decirme de una vez que hace esa actriz en una comisaria de homicidios.

–la contrate, su personaje es el de "Samantha Stephens" – anuncio. –una joven, valiente e inteligente detective privada, quien lucha por ser aceptada por la agente " Nikki Hater" quien no la tolera porque esta envidiosa de lo brillante que es pese a su escaza experiencia en el campo.

–pensé que era una novela no una autobiografía. No puedo creer que contrataste una actriz… ¿también le escribes los libretos? – había escuchado toda clase de extravagantes desahogos pero esto ya era el colmo de las peculiaridades.

–Bueno, hay que sostener que es brillante y no es uno de sus fuertes– se excusó. – además si la contrate fue por culpa de la detective, no me dejo otra salida

–de donde sacaste una actriz–bufo resignado.

– No fue problema teniendo el número de varias– arqueo las cejas en tono de broma. –¡caíste!.. La pedí en una agencia. Pero fuimos a su primera escena del crimen hoy y la convencía de no renunciar

–¿y?...

–me aseguro que regresaría por la mañana; a veces me asombro por ser tan irresistible…

–menos para la detective Beckett..

–si… menos para la detective Beckett– murmuro. –dame un Whiky más antes de volver a casa


	3. Chapter 3

Infinitas gracias por leer… Especialmente a mi muy paciente Chilenisima regalona…

Ningún personaje es mío…

Espero les guste…

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **III**

"" **Beckett""**

–Vaya…vaya…vaya; así que hubo un beso en toda esta historia–sonrió el cantinero. –La escena culminante– se mofo.

–"culminante", ¡JA! –resoplo molesta. Si tan solo tuviera a ese estúpido frente a ella se encargaría de que se avergonzara por sonreír.

–continúe, me agradaría saber en que termina todo el asunto

Inhalo para soltar el aire lo más lento que consiguió hacerlo. –De acuerdo– asintió. En primer lugar fue ella la que había decidido narrarle los hechos a aquel extraño.

" _esa mujer, lamento si sueno despectiva, llego como si el día anterior no hubiere estado pasando por una crisis nerviosa. No ¡qué va!, por el contrario, venia mucho más impetuosa, participativa. Se creía la detective principal del caso. Habíamos descubierto nuevas pistas por una idea que Castle nos dio, un típico golpe de suerte si él me preguntara; pero el capitán no se fiaba del presentimiento del asesor. ¡Ja! Y claro, la salvadora del día llego._

– _¡NO! – le reprocho al capitán Montgomery más para alardear que por afán de la justicia. Ni miro al resto de la oficina cuando le clavo el índice en el pecho. –de ninguna manera pienso dejar este caso así–resoplaba logrando captar la atención de mi embelesado asesor, pensé que poco le faltaba para empezar a salivar sobre el papeleo. –sus oficiales y detectives se limitan a seguir ordenes suyas pero yo no y pienso investigar cada maldito cabo suelto así solo no consiga más que meterme en líos…_

– _Puedes creer eso– quise burlarme del exabrupto de la amateur pero él estaba hipnotizado por ella._

– _¡BRAVO! – se apeó de la silla. Jure que se le asomaron lágrimas de orgullo. –"lo siento" – murmuro una disculpa por distraer a los oficiales profundamente interesados en el espectáculo. No a diario le gritonean un par de frescas a un capitán de la policía._

– _Señorita– el capitán indefenso se paseaba la palma de la mano por el cabello. –Entiendo su desencanto pero hay procedimientos que seguir–calmaba el berrinche mientras de soslayo capturaba el cautivado semblante de Castle._

" _Sam" espeto otro par de frases que me pasaron inadvertidas. Fue a través de la cada vez más ensanchada sonrisa del escritor que obvie la cercanía de "la musa". "_

–¿sucede algo? –el hombretón arrugaba la frente por el silencio que cruzo de tajo la boca de su cliente.

Por supuesto que no le sucedía nada. Era solo que la evocación del encanto que "Sam" le provocaba a Castle, de una extraña manera le agriaba la boca – nada, solo tengo la garganta seca– bebió un sorbo del agua mineral. –Listo– carraspeo. –como le decía…

"– _WOW, eso fue tan…pasional–Castle empezaba con los halagos._

 _Sigo sin entender porque demonios estaba ahí si quería que su "musa" fuera esa chica, quería que ambos sencillamente se largaran de una buena vez para que mi vida regresara a la normalidad._

– _solo es lo que creo, defender mis principios no me convierte en un héroe solo estoy siendo honesta – bajo la cabeza pensativa._

 _¡JA!, Por favor ¿que está actuando en una película?... ¿Cómo podía ser tan estúpido de tragarse todo ese teatro. Sin embargo, Castle se le acerco lentamente como temiendo romperla, como si ella estuviera hecha de un material pocas veces visto por la raza humana._

– _Para mí Sam– dijo cariñoso. –eso es lo más valiente y pocos son capaces de comportarse como tu acabas de hacerlo_

– _¿en serio lo piensas? – levanto la barbilla para mirarlo con sus espectacularmente tintineantes ojos grises._

– _sí, lo hago– estrecho más la distancia entre ellos._

 _¡Ah! ¡Suficiente! Casi la besa justo delante mío. ¡En una comisaría de policía!, eso hubiera sido denigrante para toda la fuerza. –bueno es una pena que no podamos seguir adelante con tu pista Castle– carraspee para que ambos volvieran a sus casillas._

– _no estoy tan segura detective, ¿Rick quieres venir conmigo? –ofreció._

– _¡Claro!, Beckett ya no me necesita para nada– dijo como si no estuviera justo enfrente de ellos._

– _Pero habías ofrecido tu ayuda con el papeleo– argumente. Era increíble la poca fiabilidad del escritor._

– _primero iré con Sam, el papeleo estará aquí cuando vuelva– tomo su abrigo, si soy sincera por un momento me sentí tan descubierta como el respaldo de esa silla._

 _Ambos se encaminaron al ascensor después de un frio "nos vemos luego"."_

–¿puede creerlo?... ¡él es mi compañero! Y se va con "Sam"

–bueno, usted deseaba que se fueran y la dejaran sola, acaba de decirlo…

–si, pero…usted no lo entiende, son códigos de policías, nunca se abandona a un compañero

–bien, pero él es solo un escritor… un molesto escritor, ¿no es así? Y usted no quiere que él sea su compañero, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué demonios es esto?... creí que los barman se limitaban a servir y a escuchar nunca pensé que también tendrían un rol de "jueces o fiscales sociales"

–Lo lamento, me excedí – paso el trapo por la barra. –entiendo si no quiere continuar

–continuare pero solo porque ya voy a media historia….

" _Ellos se ausentaron todo el día. Admitiré que me tenían preocupada, ninguno de los dos tiene mi experiencia en el campo. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que su hija me llamo para preguntarme si sabía dónde estaba su padre. Cuando Alexis, es el nombre de la hija de Castle, menciono el lugarsucho al que Sam había arrastrado a mi asesor, identifique el sitio inmediatamente él no dejaba de pedirme que lo llevara estaba seguro que ahí encontraríamos al asesino. Trate de no darle mucha importancia, convenciéndome de que no encontrarían gran cosa. Sin embargo, me harte de esperar para tener noticias o que él se dignara a hablarme y decidí pasar por el lugar para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden. Justo encendía en el Crown y en la radio informaban de un tiroteo ubicado a donde me dirigía. Acelere. Ese imbécil seguro tenía algo que ver. Estaría herido o asustado._

– _Hola– lo encontré sentado en la ambulancia con un golpe en la frente._

– _¿Dónde esta Sam? – busque a la alborotadora._

– _Corrió con el primer tiro–se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que su espíritu no es tan heroico– esbozo una mueca de dolor._

 _Ira. Quería gritarle. No podía decir "te lo dije" porque realmente nunca se lo dije pero ¡el infierno! Que hubiera querido hacerlo. Sabía que no se podía confiar en esa mujer. Lo dejo tirado y solo en medio de la investigación que antes había jurado terminar. Se quejó por el toque del paramédico en la cortada y no me quedo ni rastro de furia. – ¿estas bien? – le dije suave sujetándole el antebrazo. – ¿quieres que te acompañe al hospital?_

– _¡Tonterías!– se apeó trastabillante de la camilla. –Solo estoy algo mareado–sonrió. – pero por lo menos tenemos al asesino–apunto al hombre esposado en una patrulla._

– _vamos te llevare a casa_

 _Conduje con él semiconsciente en el asiento del copiloto. Era una atmosfera peculiar, me hacía sentir… En fin._

– _¿sabes? –cuestiono. – Tu eres verdaderamente extraordinaria– divagaba._

 _Por favor que divagara, porque si hablaba en serio yo…–solo hago mi trabajo_

– _además eres modesta….gracias por venir_

– _para eso estamos los compañeros_

– _¿compañeros?; Kate esto es…_

– _no es para tanto Castle, cálmate_

– _pero que dices somos compañeros como Batman y Robín; Holmes y Watson; Bonnie y Clade bueno quizá como ellos no pero…_

– _pero ¿ y qué hay de Sam?_

– _¡ah!, bueno no creo que volvamos a verla nunca mas"_

"" **Castle""**

–Oye que te paso en la frente– Henry tanteo la gasa en el rostro del escritor.

–¡ah!, gajes del oficio–desdeño. – aunque por fin Kate y yo nos llevamos bien, tuvimos una especie de momento, un acercamiento, fue especial…. Tu no lo entenderías porque es cosa de compañeros

–ya era hora de que hubiera progresos, digo le haz tenido que pagar a una actriz así que

–"la detective privada Sam" ya es cosa del pasado aunque su último caso fue espectacular, hasta le grito al capitán Montgomery– Rio.

–hiciste que esa actriz le gritara a un capitán de la policía

–Bueno, habría que recuperar la reputación perdida el día anterior, con una demostración de gallardía pura, y esa fue la oportunidad ideal– Encogió los hombros. –pero "la detective privada Sam" resulto ser una vil imitación de la extraordinaria KB

–ya veo…

–ella fue por mí, a rescatarme como una buena compañera y me llevo a casa, Kate es tan… me gusta en serio ¿sabes? – se sonrojo. – y creo que también le gusto, quizá deba ser más directo, usar un método mucho mas frontal…

–Rick, recién empiezas a llevarte bien con la detective, deberías esperar a ver cómo van las cosas podrías precipitarte

–Tonterías – desestimo. – la llevare a cenar –No podía exigirse autocontrol. Nunca sería posible con aquellos ojos mirándole fijamente.


	4. Chapter 4

Infinitas gracias por leer… Especialmente a la Chilenisima y a su, claro está, por demás exorbitante paciencia.

Espero les guste….

Ningún personaje es mío…

* * *

 **Capitulo**

 **IV**

"" **Beckett""**

–¿Y qué paso después? – decía ansioso el cantinero.

–ya te dije lo lleve a casa– ¿Qué más quería escuchar?

–eso fue todo, ¿se bajó y ya? – frunció los labios decepcionado.

–en realidad nos quedamos un rato más. Él me pregunto si tenía prisa y yo…

" _Le mentí al decirle que no tenía pendientes por terminar, por supuesto lo hice porque quería asegurarme de que no tuviera una contusión, así que nos quedamos charlando en el coche porque él tampoco parecía convencido de subir al loft. Los temas variaron tanto que terminamos hablando de sitios en la ciudad._

– _Tienes que probar el café con vainilla de la cafetería en la calle Lincon– me dijo después de que le mencione que no había probado un buen café con esa esencia desde mi visita a Washington. –estoy seguro que te encantaría_

– _Creo que me gustaría– desdeñe intentado quitar una ilusoria rebaba del volante._

– _¡en serio!... –exclamo casi saltando en el asiento del copiloto –¡ ya se! –chasqueo. –¡te llevare uno mañana!, y no te preocupes no sería ningún problema, me queda de paso a la comisaria. – sonrió y esa maldita rebaba en el volante se me figuro sumamente importante._

– _Bien supongo que lo probare en la mañana– dije quizá sonando un poco más cándida de lo que me apetecería haber sonado. Aun odio la idea de que le hubiese parecido coqueta._

– _No podrá ser mañana– creo que advirtió mi mandíbula desencajada porque se apresuró a excusarse– es porque tengo que ausentarme de la comisaria para ir a la promoción de la novela, ni se haga ilusiones de que va a deshacerse tan fácil de mi detective. –bromeo para regresarme el alivio. –Volveré…–se tornó serio._

– _Estaré esperando por ti…– trague._

 _Silencio. Un silencio callado cuyo aliento se colaba silbante entre los poros para ponernos la piel de gallina. Por todos los medios de la que fui capaz me reúse a mirarlo; hasta que él, probablemente por la caridad de alguna arte adivinatoria, hablo._

– _Tengo que irme ya, es bastante tarde– carraspeo cuando las palabras pareciera se nos habían agotado._

– _uhum– fue lo único que pude decirle._

 _Abrió la portezuela y se apeó._

– _hasta luego detective– me sonrió apoyado en la ventanilla del coche después de cerrar la puerta."_

–así que no lo vio al día siguiente…

–ni al día siguiente tampoco, se demoró toda una estúpida semana, pero luego probé el mejor café de toda mi vida.

" _En cuanto escuche el timbre del ascensor el aroma del café enredándose con la esencia a vainilla me hacía añicos las entrañas. Para él fue como si acabáramos de hablar la noche anterior y el tiempo no hubiese pasado._

–" _Beckett" –me dijo con esa bobaliconamente cautivadora sonrisa suya. –¿me extrañaste? –cuestiono pero no me quedaban fuerzas para mentirle. – Es una broma– se corrigió guareciéndome de la vergüenza. –esto te pertenece– me dejo el vaso de café sobre el escritorio y se volvió para irse a conversar con los chicos._

 _Ahí estaba mi irreverente asesor bromeando a escasos metros mientras me bebía su promesa y terminaba algún formulario que hacía falta en algún expediente. La atmosfera en la comisaria repentinamente adquirió la ligereza de la vainilla, hasta las bromas estúpidas se me tornaron algo simpáticas, igual de locas pero simpáticas. Quizá era solo que me había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca, me había acostumbrado tanto que, en cierta forma, estando ausente me faltaba."_

–vaya, entonces comenzaron a llevarse bien después de todo

–eso precisamente era lo que creía, pero solo se trató de otro grotesco plan para convertirme en una más de sus conquistas…

–le agradecería que dejara de divagar–rodo los ojos. –¿quiere explicarme que fue lo paso?, hasta hace un momento "la pesadilla" se había transformado en un modelo de hombre

–¡menudo modelo!, ¡JA!...

" _Todo marchaba tan bien que habíamos cerrado dos casos en una sola semana y para celebrar tan exitosa sociedad Castle nos invitó unas hamburguesas de Remy´s. Comimos y particularmente el escritor se bebió una docena de malteadas. Honestamente estábamos pasando un rato agradable hasta que tanto Espo como Ryan se disculparon para retirarse._

 _Nos quedamos solos y comencé a sentir nervios._

– _Será mejor que también nosotros nos marchemos– no tenía caso quedarnos ahí cuando a él ya no debía de caberle ni media malteada más._

– _Pediré la cuenta–asintió._

 _Olvidamos que habíamos llegado en el coche de Espo hasta que salimos del local. Castle comenzó a reírse tanto que rogué que las malteadas permanecieran en su sitio, pero debo admitir que la distracción también me resulto graciosa._

– _¿compartimos un taxi? – ofrecí intentado dar una solución._

– _Me apetecería caminar– reconoció sonriéndome con la mirada. –¿quieres acompañarme? – no pude negarme._

 _Caminamos uno al lado del otro; de vez en vez, o mejor dicho de paso en paso; se detenía para contarme alguna anécdota que le había ocurrido en aquella calle. Hubo tramos en que la incomodidad del silencio se me hacía insostenible, porque se me figuraba estar perdiendo el tiempo cuando bien podríamos hablar más._

– _Castle– le dije escondiendo las manos en el abrigo. – sabes, fui demasiado grosera contigo los primeros días y haz demostrado que eres realmente valioso, estaba equivocada…._

– _no hace falta que te disculpes– me sujeto por el codo._

 _Me vire hacia él y termine estampándome de bruces contra la candidez nadando en ese azul. Iba a ahogarme de un momento a otro. –sí hace falta, fui demasiado dura contigo, ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti_

 _Pobre ingenua. Recién termine la frase y me vi emboscada por sus labios, no pude hacer otra cosa más que complacer el capricho de mis ojos y dejar caer los parpados. Aquel alevoso ataque no duro demasiado, pronto caí en cuenta de lo que hacía, entonces me resistí hasta que logre separarme de él._

– _Kate– ese azul tintineaba resplandeciente. Lo abofetee._

– _¡qué demonios Castle! –exclame para excusar el acto. Para evitar que la sensación de arrepentimiento creciera. –eres un imbécil, engreído… ¿pero por quien me has tomado?, no soy una más de esas chicas fáciles con las que sueles pasar la noche_ – _arremetí golpeándole más duro que con la bofetada._

– _yo, bueno tu y yo…nosotros– el patán simulaba confusión._

– _no hay un "nosotros"_

 _Aprovechando que él seguía desconcertado, levante el brazo para llamar a un taxi que milagrosamente pasaba por ahí y me fui."_

–¿Qué? – la detective noto que el cantinero se debatía entre hablar o no.

–puedo serle franco– suspiro.

–Claro– no esperaba falsa comprensión de nadie y mucho menos de un completo extraño.

–Pues pienso que debe ser honesta– argumento. –a usted le gusto ese beso, no finja conmigo eso no es necesario, basta con que no vuelva por aquí ya vendrán otros con sus historias y sus problemas; pronto la suya será solo una anécdota más cuyo rostro habré olvidado, así que no se preocupe y sea totalmente honesta digame… ¿Le gusto ese beso?

"" **Castle""**

–Rick, regresaste de la promoción, ¿Cómo te fue? – Henry secaba un tarro de cerveza mientras su amigo se acomodaba en la barra.

–¡ah!, lo de siempre, sonrisas y autógrafos… – recito desenfadado. –lamento no haber venido antes pero estuvimos ocupados con dos casos en la comisaria.

–la comisaria, ¿eh?... ¿qué hay de esa detective?

–bueno después de nuestra extensa platica afuera del loft, me encargue de que Sam no volviera más a la doceava pero tampoco era como si a la actriz le quedaran muchas ganas de interpretar otra vez el papel, y luego deje de ver a Beckett por una semana entera realmente esperaba que las cosas entre nosotros no se hayan enfriado ¿sabes?, le prometí llevarle un café de ese local que está en la calle Lincon

–¿ese que queda al otro lado de la ciudad?

–¡vamos!, no esta tan lejos, además me queda de paso

–si tú lo dices, esa chica sí que debe gustarte.

–bueno pues se lo prometí de cualquier modo, así que el día que regrese le lleve uno, ella me evadio, se resistia a mirarme no importaba lo que le dijera y le deje el café en el escritorio, decidi sencillamente dejar que se le pasara la conmocion que le habia sobrevenido al verme e irme a bromear con los chicos…

–Pero que galan– entorno los ojos sarcásticos. –bueno y ¿la llevaste o no a cenar? como habias dicho que harias

–aun no pero estoy armando el plan perfecto. Es que es algo reservada, así que pienso invitar al equipo y no solo a ella–sonrió. – todo está planeado, hable con un locutor de radio amigo mio para que la fortuna les favorezca a los detectives y ganen un par de boletos en primera fila para el juego de esa noche. Ellos se iran y podremos hablar asuntos personales. Va a ser una velada genial, quiero que sea especial… Henry ella me gusta en serio– suspiro


	5. Chapter 5

**Infinitas gracias por leer…**

 **Espero les guste…**

 **Ningún personaje es mío…**

* * *

 **CAPITULO**

 **V**

" **Castle"**

–Maldita sea- el juramento más que entre molestia le salió de un sollozo. –¡Maldita sea!–corrigió el tono molesto por la debilidad de su voz.

Henry sonrió socarrón regalándole una miradilla de soslayo al furibundo tipo sentado en la barra. El camarero suspiro, el escritor le hacía señas para que rellenara su vaso. Dio una ojeada el reloj pero aun así se cumplió el capricho del cliente; a ese paso resultaría mejor verterle la botella directamente en el estómago o pincharle el brazo para inyectarle el alcohol en la vena.

–veo que las cosas no sucedieron como esperabas, Rick

–¡esa mujer! – dio un resoplido. –nunca se en lo que está pensando, no sé qué demonios quiere

–quizá debes buscar lo que no quiere

–tonterías, ella me envió señales Henry, estuvo coqueteando conmigo toda la noche, dándome esas miraditas desapercibidas, su risilla la delataba, y la cereza del pastel, acepto caminar conmigo – bebió. – ¡pero no!... resulto ser que me odia, que soy un imbécil o me invento las cosas… esa conexión no puede ser que solo provenga de mi parte– suspiro– aunque no me extrañaría que así fuera…dame otro– dijo por inercia al ver el fondo del vaso.

–Suficiente para una noche, ve a casa duerme un poco…–ordeno el cantinero retirándose a escuchar las confesiones de otro cliente.

Aun. Aún mantenía la sensación remordiéndole los labios y ¡el infierno! No se creía ni media palabra de lo que había dicho. Sabia, quizás por instinto o por que el destino le murmuraba al oído lo que él quería escuchar, que ella sentía algo por él. Se apeó de la silla.

–Oye– llamo Henry. –dale tiempo, algunas podrían sentirse intimidadas por esos profundos ojos azules tuyos– se mofo.

Recostado en el asiento del taxi que se encargaba de llevarlo al loft, llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor quizá sería darle espacio a la detective. Henry tenía razón.

" **Beckett"**

–¿qué quiere decir con "le gusto ese beso"?, ¿acaso no fui clara?, ese tipo es un auténtico patán, tanto que ni ha dado la cara después de lo hizo

–¿quiere verlo?

–Por supuesto–dijo impulsivamente sin analizar las implicaciones de la frase. – Para poder gritarle un par de frescas que aún le tengo guardadas– disimulo tratando de aquietar la expresión inquisitiva en el cantinero.

–usted sí que es graciosa–rio. – si quiere mi opinión, a usted le gusto tanto ese beso que no sabe que debería de estar sintiendo, tiene revuelta y frita esa desconfiada cabecilla suya…

Se preparaba para protestar cuando la imagen autografiada del escritor aparecía entre un par de botellas justo detrás del cantinero. Balbuceo o intento balbucear apuntando en dirección del sonriente retrato. –¿Qué hace eso aquí? – pronuncio finalmente.

–¿Qué?, la fotografía– la tomo de la estantería – es uno de mis clientes favoritos… me lo cuenta todo–arqueo las cejas. Para una detective no sería complicado percibir a que se refería con aquel comentario.

Lo que le faltaba. A ese idiota lo conocían hasta en el mismo infierno. –ya tengo que irme

–claro, detective– Henry se encogió de hombros. – será lo mejor si no quiere toparse con él –dejo la fotografía frente a la mujer.

–¿disculpe?

–No debe de tardar– giro la muñeca para ver la hora. –¡ah! Justo a tiempo– saludo al escritor.

Antes de que pudiera idear un plan para escabullirse por la puerta de servicio que daba a uno de los muchos callejones de la ciudad, la voz del escritor le irritaba la nuca.

–¡HENRY! – exclamo inconsciente de la presencia de la detective. –sírveme un whiskey tengo la garganta seca, esa chica sí que es graciosa…–hurgo en rededor a la búsqueda de una mesa porque la barra estaba llena.

"esa chica"… la frase floto aletargadamente, estirándose para persistir lo más que pudiera. – Castle, buenas noches– se dio la vuelta para toparse con él de frente.

–BEC..kett– se sobrepuso al asombro. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

–vine a visitar a mi buen amigo Hans

–Henry– carraspeo el cantinero.

–Henry – enmendó. –veo que vienes de una cita– señalo la elegante percha de su asesor.

–si, pero era una cita de trabajo– justifico.

–no tienes por qué explicar nada Castle, solo porque me besaste

–nos…–interrumpió. –querrás decir.

–de ninguna manera, tú me besaste…

–y tú me correspondiste, ¡claro hasta que recordaste que eras bipolar y te sobrevino un ataque!

–Escuchen– intervino el barman. –¿Por qué no se sientan y hablan?, la casa invita…– apunto hacia una mesa vacía. –ya veo– suspiro después de la pausa de dramático silencio. –no son lo bastante maduros para sentarse a tener una conversión.

Cinco minutos después de que ambos aceptaran sentarse a charlar, el par de seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Temerosos de que por error llegaran a verse a los ojos fingían mirar un interesante acto que justo ocurría sobre el hombro de con quien se supone deberían estar hablando.

–de acuerdo esto es ridículo, si no vas a decir nada me voy– fastidiado el escritor amonesto.

–pues no tengo nada que decir, tu eres quien deberías de estarte disculpando

–no voy a disculparme por algo que ambos hicimos y que estoy seguro volveríamos a hacer, tu eres quien debe admitir lo que realmente siente.

–¿si?... y según tu que siento

–es obvio que te sientes condenadamente atraída por mí, lo que no entiendo es porque tu empeño de ocultarlo, soy un buen tipo

–eres un infantil caprichoso escritor que cree que puede tener a cualquier mujer de la ciudad

–bueno, puedo hacerlo

–menos a mi

–¡ah!, con que de eso se trata todo detective, quieres algo formal

–¡no quiero algo formal!

–bien… entonces no tiene que serlo

–no quiero nada contigo Castle

–¡oh!, bien

–¿bien?, ¿eso es todo?

–Lamento haberte besado– rodo los ojos. No tiene ningún sentido seguir si ninguno de los dos va a ceder nunca.

–No quiero tus disculpas Castle– se apeó molesta.

El escritor se encogió de hombros mirando a Henry que le indico con la franela que fuera tras ella. No tiene la menor idea de lo que esta pasando. No tuvo que correr tras de un taxi para alcanzarla, la encontró sentada en los escalones del edificio contiguo.

–Hace frio aquí– evidencio Rick frotándose las manos.

–no tienes por qué hacer esto Castle, solo ve a casa

–de acuerdo– dio un paso alejándose de la cabizbaja mujer – sabes, – se detuvo– eres la persona más difícil de entender que conozco detective Beckett quizá por eso también eres la más extraordinaria…– sonrió.

–Castle– llamo. – ¿te veo mañana temprano?

–Claro…– decidió no presionar. Quizá con el tiempo aprendería a descifrar a la enigmática mujer; quizá algún día hasta acepte que él en verdad le agrada. –hasta mañana detective…

–y Castle… – llamo en un agradecimiento sobreentendido. – será mejor que recuerdes llevar mi café– pacto.

–siempre…

* * *

TQH...


End file.
